character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby Rose (Canon, Composite)/Muhammedmco
Summary Ruby Rose (Red Rose or simply Red) is the main titular protagonist of the anime-styled cartoon web series RWBY. She made her first video game appearance in RWBY Grimm Eclipse and made her first fighting game appearance in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle as a playable character and as one of the four main characters. A Huntress in training, she was raised on heroic stories told to her by her late mother Summer Rose and dreamed of being a great Huntress just like her to help others in need. Trained to wield her custom made weapon Crescent Rose thanks to her uncle Qrow Branwen, her skills with the weapon allowed her to foil a robbery, which impressed Professor Ozpin; she was subsequently allowed to transfer early into his school, the prestigious Beacon Academy, to continue her training. To help hone her potential, Ozpin placed Ruby in a team alongside her older half-sister Yang Xiao Long, heiress Weiss Schnee and the Faunus Blake Belladonna, forming Team RWBY. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | Low 1-C Name: Ruby Rose Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Beacon Academy student, Huntress-in-training, Leader of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Scythe wielder and marksman, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Super Speed (Able to increase her speed with her Semblance), Pseudo-Flight (Can propel herself using Crescent Rose), Elemental Manipulation (Can load various Dust-charged clips that enhance her shots with elemental properties - these include Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Gravity), Holy Manipulation with Silver Eyes (Uses the same energy as The God of Light, which petrifies, paralyses, or disintegrates the younger brother's creations, such as the Grimm), True Flight and Pseudo-Duplication via her Semblance, Resistance to the following Energy Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Invulnerability Negation (Can harm the likes of Ragna, who is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Fear Aura (His presence scared Mai and Platinum), Soul Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Can normally interact with Ragna without showing any signs of discomfort, where just standing near him made Litchi sink into pit of darkness), Absorption, Air Manipulation, Immortality, Resurrection, Healing and Regeneration Negation (At least Mid-Godly, possibly higher; Can tank attacks from Ragna. who was able to erase Terumi's entire existance despite his numerous immortality abilities and absorbing Noel which he stated would help him survive Doomsday was also stated by Izanami that he could be able to kill Noel, was able to inflict wounds on Jin that not even Celica could heal, is also capable of killing Death itself), Limited Reality Warping (If corrosion from Azure Grimoire continues, it will eventually cause rupture to other phenomena), Power Nullification (Can tank attacks from Ragna, who once used IDEA Engine to reverse Mu's smelting process), Existence Erasure, Intangibility Negation (Can harm Ragna, who can phase through Kagura's strikes), Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Black Beast can paralyze anyone within its vicinity), Memory Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Can Tank attacks from Ragna's Black Beast form, which can passively create Seithr, which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies), Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Transmutation, Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Ragna has the Black Beast's power, which is stated to be a cauldron gone haywire and Cauldrons are capable of these abilities), Life Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Curse Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Azure weaves all fates together and stitch it as it desires), Causality Manipulation (The Azure can manipulate cause and destiny), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Ragna, who became Possibility itself, and no longer exists as an individual), Reality Warping and Probability Manipulation (Ragna can create all the possibilities from the people's dreams), Magma Manipulation, Power Absorption, One Hit Kill, Possession, Blood Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, BFR, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Sealing, Earth Manipulation and Water Manipulation Attack Potency: Continent Level (By Volume 6, she grew strong enough to fend off Grimm that can trade blows with Qrow, where Qrow is comparable to Glynda, who fought a 50% Fall Maiden Cinder Fall) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Fought System XX alongside Ragna the Bloodedge, Hyde Kido and Yu Narukami, where System XX's reality warping was stated to be way worse than Phenomena Intervention, which can affect the infinite possibilities and worlds of the BlazBlue verse and her energy was compared to the Azure. it should be noted that System XX's core was stated to be comparable to the True Blazblue, which transcends Phenomena Intervention) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Mercury, who can Dodge lightning) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with System XX, who doesn't perceive time linearly, as she's announcing and talking to different people through different points of time and space at once. Created phantom field while in neither 4 separate space-time continuums but in the place of what looks like a void) Lifting Strength: Class K | Immeasurable (Can overpower System XX) Striking Strength: Continent Class | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Continent Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Superhuman (Can hold her own against the likes of Ragna, Hyde and Yu) Range: Extended melee range with Crescent Rose, at least hundreds of meters with sniper rifle Standard Equipment: Crescent Rose, Dust ammunition Intelligence: High, especially regarding combat and weapons (Ruby is extremely knowledgeable regarding weapons, having designed and built Crescent Rose from scratch during her time at Signal Academy, and being able to name every individual part of her weapon. She is capable of analyzing a weapon she's never seen before down to the function and the material it's made of just by looking at it once, even when suffering from severe stage fright. She also possesses superb combat prowess, having received training from her uncle Qrow. She is capable of taking on entire hordes of Grimm on her own and walking away without a scratch and utilizing the different functionalities of the Crescent Rose, such as the massive recoil from the rifle aspect of the weapon and the weapon's transformtive capabilities, in tandem with each other and her Semblance in order to maintain an edge over her opponent. Ozpin himself has stated that it would take someone with skill comparable to that of Qrow in order to wield Crescent Rose to its fullest efficiency) Weaknesses: Ruby is somewhat reckless, Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage, Inept at hand-to-hand combat. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. In-Verse Moveset *'Crescent Rose:' Ruby's weapon, a large Scythe/High-Caliber Sniper Rifle hybrid that she wields with expert proficiency. The Crescent Rose possesses a converting frame, allowing Ruby to transform from a compact storage mode, a rifle mode, and an expanded scythe mode. The weapon's rifle mode takes the form of a medium-length, bolt-action rifle. In this form, the absence of the scythe makes for more effective use of the rifle component. In its fully expanded scythe mode, Crescent Rose makes for a deadly mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for long-range shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe. The Crescent Rose's rifle has a massive recoil, but instead of compensating for it, Ruby harnesses it to enhance her mobility in combat, firing shots to propel herself short distances, simultaneously attacking and evading opponents, and using it to launch herself through the air. In melee combat, Ruby can fire a shot immediately before a swing, using the recoil to increase the force and speed of her attack. She can also embed the scythe's blade into the ground to prevent the weapon's recoil from throwing off her aim with the sniper rifle component, allowing for rapid, accurate shots. If needed, the bottom of the shaft can unfold to add more cutting power in a close-range fight while also rotating the barrel of the rifle, enabling the recoil to rotate Ruby instead of launching her forward, increasing the slicing power drastically. **'Dust Ammunition:' Crescent Rose is able to use different kinds of Dust ammunition, as as first seen in the "Red" Trailer when she used Gravity Dust after reloading it with the said magazine, and later demonstrated again in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse and Volume 4. ***'Fire Dust:' Shoots fire from the muzzle of Crescent Rose. ***'Ice Dust:' Allows Ruby to fire ice projectiles from Crescent Rose capable of encasing foes in ice. ***'Gravity Dust:' Increases the recoil effect when firing the Crescent Rose, propelling Ruby at increased speeds. ***'Electric Dust:' Fires an electric projectile that briefly paralyzes the target. The discharge from this type of round can also create chain lightning which spreads to surrounding targets. **'Crescendo:' Ruby spins her scythe in a circle and damages enemies, pulling enemies closer with each hit and smashing enemies back with the final strike. **'Reap:' Ruby jumps into the air and spins downwards with her scythe, damaging the ground and using the debris as projectiles to damage enemies. *'Semblance: Speed:' Ruby's Semblance is Speed, an ability which allows her to move at a much greater speed than what she is normally capable of, appearing as nothing but a red blur leaving rose petals in its wake. She is capable of using this ability in midair as a means of flight, using it to repeatedly change directions in mid-air and attack at high speeds, and to create powerful whirlwinds that can suck in and knock away objects and foes caught by it and envelop her enemy in a tornado-like rush of air. She also exhibited the ability to seemingly transform into three separate clusters of rose petals, allowing her to flow around an opponent before reforming. *'Silver Eyes:' A mysterious and powerful ability Ruby inherited from her mother, Summer, the Silver Eyes manifests as blindingly bright light emitted from Ruby's eyes. It was revealed that she is able to use an energy possessed by the Younger Brother God, directly opposed to the energy/creations of the Younger Brother, such as the Grimm. As such, it has crippling effects on the Grimm, petrifying them typically, but also sometimes disintegrates them or paralyses them. While she couldn't activate this ability without experiencing immense loss, as of Volume 6 she has learned how to control and activate them, using it to turn the Grimm Leviathan into stone. BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Moveset Rifle Shot: '''Ruby shoots a round from Crescent Rose's rifle mode, sending the enemy flying backwards and off their feet. '''Cypod Shot: '''Ruby stabs Crescent Rose on the ground, before firing multiple rounds at her enemy from its blunt side. This attack is way stronger than Rifle Shot. '''Guillotine: '''Ruby catches her enemy, before delivering an uppercut slash with Crescent Rose, sending her enemy flying to the air. '''Gun Blast: '''Ruby uses Crescent Rose's rifle mode to propel herself forwards or backwards, with the backwards propel being capable of damaging the enemy within its range. '''Buzzsaw Blast: '''Ruby uses Crescent Rose's rifle mode to propel herself towards the enemy, then she slices them once close, sending them flying backwards. '''Distortion Skill: Petal Burst: '''Ruby uses her semblence to dash at the enemy with blinding speeds, before spinning rapidly in the air, causing red petals to surround her as if she was a mini tornado, hitting the enemy head on while leaving red petals scattered in the air. '''Distortion Skill: Petal Dance: '''Ruby slashes wildly, but with fluid dance-like attacks with Crescent Rose, causing 6 hits worth of damage, with the sixth slash sending the opponent mid-air, before finishing the combo with a shot from Crescent Rose which is followed by petals scattered in the air. '''Astral Heat: Red Reaper: '''Ruby drop kicks the opponent and use her Speed Semblance to fly into the sky, hooking them around the neck with Crescent Rose to take them along for the ride. She propels herself higher and higher by firing Crescent Rose repeatedly before flipping upside down and using one final shot to decapitate her opponent in a flurry of rose petals. '''Key: RWBY (Main Series)' | BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1